


Day at the Beach

by DieZeitVergeht



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pezberry Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieZeitVergeht/pseuds/DieZeitVergeht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pezberry relaxing in the sun enjoying their last summer break reflecting over their feelings for their favorite blondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Beach

How I ended up at the beach with Berry, Quinn, and Britt-Britt; I couldn’t tell you. Well maybe I could, I mean Britt does some magic with that tongue of hers…

Whatever, Quinn and Britt went to the store to get food for the dinner we’re cooking out tonight and somehow Berry convinced me to join her on the beach to get some sun. The only reason I agreed was because I could block her out by pretending I was asleep or something.

Equipped with the only two things I need – my music and sunglasses – Berry and I have been on the beach for like ten minutes now and of course the only thing I could think about was Brittany.

My Brittany.

I can finally call her all mine. I don’t have anyone stopping me from kissing her in public, telling her I love her, and taking her out on romantic dates. And by anyone, I actually mean myself. I was terrible to her and now that I know what it’s like to actually be her girlfriend, I can’t believe that I was able to string her along without feeling an ounce of guilt (I totally did, now that I really think about it).

She’s my world and her bright blue eyes light up the darkest sky when she’s happy. Seriously though, when is she ever unhappy?

I would do everything I possibly could to never make that smile leave her face. And even though Berry and I will be in New York in just a few weeks, I’ll never be able to stop thinking about my Britt-Britt. She’s everything, and I’ll do everything to make sure she passes her senior year this time around.

Quinn and I calculated that Britt really only needs specific requirements, and she’ll be able to graduate early. I’m talking first semester and she’s done. She’ll graduate then she’ll come live with me.

I don’t know Quinn doesn’t have that much confidence in her. But I know how smart my girl can be. I know she can do it. I hate that she still feels bad about not telling me though. If anything, her feeling like that will be her incentive to work hard so we can be together again.

She’s going to hate being apart almost as much as I am.

Sometimes I don’t know how I sleep when her mom makes her actually stay at her house some nights. And that week up out in the mountains, like five hours away, I don’t think I slept at all. She’s my rock and my pillow.

I’m going to miss her so much.

\

“Santana,” I said to the Latina lying next to me. I knew it would be a lost cause, seeing how she had her headphones in, but I really needed to talk to her. That being the reason I asked her to accompany me to lie out on the beach this afternoon. I knew I had a death wish, but I leaned over and pulled the closest plug out of Santana’s ear.

“Explain or die,” was all she said.

“I could use your advice on a certain topic, Santana.”

She groaned but let me continue anyway. She was eventually going to have to let go of the hatred (though I wouldn’t count it as hate anymore. It’s more like a mild dislike) that she is fostering for me. We are going to be living together soon enough.

“I would like to ask Quinn to be my girlfriend,” I said, with as strong a voice as I could muster.

Santana didn’t answer for a while. I think she may be going into shock. It has only been just a month since I broke off the engagement to Finn.

She sat up on her beach towel and removed her sunglasses and the other headphone. She turned to face me, and I mirrored her new position. Santana took a deep breath before asking, “Dafuq, Berry?”

“Quinn and I have been getting closer for the last year, you know. In fact the other night we engaged in a more physical…”

“Hold it right there. I do not need to hear about that.” She held her hand out to stop me, but I continued talking almost right after she finished.

“Anyway, we’ve been in this place between dating and not and I really like her. She’s become one of my closest friends, along with you and Brittany of course, but the things I’m feeling…I don’t know Santana. She leaves me speechless.”

Santana murmured something under her breath, but I still caught it. “That’s a first.”

“Please Santana, I’m asking for your advice. Should I ask her? How should I? Would she even say yes? The kiss we shared last night was more than I have ever felt with Finn, but as close as we have become I still cannot read her.”

“Rachel.” I think that’s one of the first times she’s used my first name. “Quinn has been through a lot lately, as you know.” I nodded, letting her know that I understood her. “Do you really like her? And I mean none of this Frankenteen shit. I mean, you really like her. Enough to deal with all of her shit and keep her happy?” I nodded again.

“Then by all means, ask her to be your girlfriend.”

“You’re actually being sincere about this, correct? Because I do not need to be humiliated again, you have done that enough in the past, Santana.” Of course I was still wary. Despite our growing friendship, Santana has really messed with me.

“Rach, do you know how long, not only Quinn but Brittany have been talking my ear off about you?”

“Brittany?”

“Yes, it seems as though Quinnie has been stealing my Britt-Britt away to talk about you because apparently I don’t give her great enough advice.” Surprise, surprise. “My point. Quinn won’t say no to you. And if you want my open and honest opinion. Ask her to be your girlfriend and do it soon.” My mouth hung open. I couldn’t believe Santana was actually saying this to me. I actually expected her to be laughing in my face right now.

“Thank you Santana, it really means a lot to me that I have your permission.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, Berry.”

And with that, somewhat, sort of nice Santana left and replaced with the Santana I know. She moved back so she was lying down again with her sunglasses covering her face and headphones blaring her music once more.

I thought back to the night before. Santana and Brittany had retired to their room for the night while Quinn and I continued watching movies like we had been doing all night. I could only assume that she was feeling cuddly, because I felt her curl her body around mine.

My mind went into overdrive when I felt her soft lips touch mine for only the fifth time ever. I don’t think I could ever tire of feeling those lips.

I remembered how I felt after her accident and I never wanted to feel like I was losing Quinn again. She’s too important and now that I knew that Santana was okay with it (and Brittany too), I finally felt like I could ask her. So it’s settled.

Tonight Quinn will be my girlfriend.

\


End file.
